Integrated circuit (IC) chip cards are increasingly utilized as transaction cards for payment in conjunction with a given transaction (e.g. credit cards, debit cards, stored-value cards). In turn, card issuer payment institutions issue IC chip transaction cards that each have a corresponding specific payment account administered by or on behalf of the card issuer. By way of primary example, banks issue IC chip transaction cards to customers having payment accounts administered by the banks.
In conjunction with the provision of IC chip transaction cards, IC chip modules are typically provided to a card fabricator that incorporates the IC chip modules in to IC chip cards. In turn, various types of data may be encoded into the IC chip modules of the IC chip cards, including account-specific data corresponding with a payment account administered by a card issuer of a given IC chip card (i.e. “personalization data”), and other non-account specific data pertaining to other attributes of the given IC chip card (i.e. “prepersonalization data”).
In some arrangements, prepersonalization data encoding of IC chip cards may be completed by an IC chip card fabricator or other service provider prior to delivery of the IC chip cards to a card issuer or designee thereof, wherein after delivery the card issuer or designee thereof completes personalization data encoding. In turn, in the event that an error occurs during prepersonalization data encoding, such error may not be discovered until subsequent personalization data encoding, thereby resulting in undesired card production disruption to the card issuer or designee thereof.